Sangheili Zealot
Elite Zealots were High Commanders in the Covenant Empire until they were betrayed and replaced, at which point they formed and became commanders in the Covenant Separatists. Zealot Titles Field Marshal The Field Marshal rank appears to fall under the Zealot Class, but outrank regular Zealots. Besides commanding large scale operations, Field Marshals are known to lead small strike teams of Zealot Officers into battle as well as commanding Covenant Task Forces. Field Master This rank is equivalent to the UNSC Army and Marine Corps many General ranks. They lead entire armies, legion strength or greater. Unlike Human Generals, Field Masters are known to charge in with their troops instead of giving orders from a far away area. They are also in charge of all warriors of any race within their army, armour, air support and material utilized by that Army. Shipmaster This rank is equivalent to the UNSC Navy's Captain rank. Ship Masters command star ships within the Covenant but they still fall under the command of their fleets Supreme Commander and Fleet Master. Fleet Master This title is equivalent to the UNSC Navy's Admiral ranks. A Fleet Master commands all ships in his particular fleet, in addition to his own vessel. List of Appearences LAT.jpg|Halo: Combat Evolved Halo 2 Zealot.jpg|Halo: 2 Reg.jpg|Halo: Wars Elite Zealot.jpg|Halo: Reach Annother Zealot.png|Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary 4 Zealot.png|Halo: 4 Halo Combat Evolved Truth and Reconciliation On Legendary, 4-6 Zealots will spawn in the Gravity Lift bay, leading the forces of attacking Covenant. On any difficulty, they'll be one Zealot at the control center or bridge and one Zealot guarding the Marine prisoners. The Silent Cartographer Behind the locked door, a Zealot will appear and sometimes by a spot close to the door. Assault on the Control Room The first Zealot is on the first bridge, the second is in a room commanding the other Elites and the third is near the Control Room. Two Betrayals Zealots are scattered all throughout the level, about 7-10 of them all. Most are commanding large groups of Covenant Elites against the Flood. Halo 2 Cairo Station (Legendary Only) In Hangar B-01 (the second Hangar Bay), a Zealot armed with an Energy Sword along with 2 Ultra Elites, leading the fifth wave out of the Covenant Boarding Craft to fight the player. Outskirts (Legendary Only) At a point in the level, a Covenant Phantom dropship approaches and drops off its troops, it will drop one Zealot off, along with the rest of its units. The Zealot will normally charge at the player along with any remaining marines. Metropolis (Legendary Only) As you reach the service tunnel, a sword wielding Zealot will charge at the player from there. Uprising Thel Vadam will always gain one Zealot ally at the start of the mission on any difficulty. The Great Journey In the final battle with Tarturas, a large amount of energy sword wielding Zealots will charge in an attempt to kill Tarturas. Although it is likely they'll all be killed since Tarturas has his shields up and wields an instant-kill Weapon: Fist of Rukt. Halo Reach Winter Contigency At the final part, theres two Zealot Elites led by one Field Marshal Elite. The first Zealot is seen guarding the first door with his Concussion rifle but will retreat towards the other Zealot, so he can be killed. The other Zealot is with the Field Marshal in the base's control room and wields an Energy Sword, guarding the Field Marshal. Tip of the Spear One Zealot appears in this level in the middle. At start, he wields a Concussion Rifle but if his led outside, he'll drop his rifle and pull out his Energy Sword. Pillar of Autumn There is a squad of Zealots under the leadership of a Field Marshal and is dropped off by a Phantom. Two Zealots are already dead because of Emile, leaving the Field Marshal and the rest of the Zealots to deal with the player. Halo 4 Zealots appear in Halo 4 quite a few times and their appearence has greatly changed. Usually, Zealots will now wield Energy Swords as their main weapons. Category:Halo Villains Category:Military Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens